Holiday Oneshots
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: This will be a collection of holiday oneshots that I do. All will contain yaoi. It will be the usual pairings that I write about.
1. Love on Halloween

Okay. This is just going to be where I put some Holiday one shots that I do. That's it. They'll all deal with some holiday.

All the pairings, warnings, and summaries will be mentioned story.

Hope you like them.

For this one, pairings are:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

HebaxAtemu(Blindshipping)

JoeyxSeto(Puppyshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

MalikxMarik(Bronzeshipping)

TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)

SerenityxMokuba(Siblingshipping)

Warnings: Vivian bashing, some sexual references, nothing explicit

Summary: It's Halloween, and everyone is gathered at the Kaiba mansion for a Halloween party. Will this party bring Yugi and Yami together as a couple, or will someone else get in the way?

**

* * *

**

**LOVE ON HALLOWEEN**

It was the day before Halloween, and the Game Shop was busy with some kids.

Solomon had taken to stocking the store with Halloween costumes that looked like Duel Monsters for any age group, so there were people coming in to get some of the costumes last minute.

Yugi and Yami were the ones that were working the Game Shop.

It had been nearly a year since the Ceremonial Duel had been fought. Yami hadn't wanted to go to the afterlife, and the gods had allowed him to remain in the present day as he wished. Yami was given a body of his own.

As it turned out, Bakura and Marik were in love with their lights, and they were also given their own bodies and allowed to live in the present day under the condition that they stopped their evil ways. The two darks had agreed to it, and only caused a small amount of mischief every now and then.

In a surprise twist, Atemu, who was Yami's younger brother back in Egypt, was also allowed to come to the present day and live a new life since his was cut short.

Atemu and Yami both lived in the Game Shop with Solomon and Yugi.

Two months after Atemu and Yami moved in, Heba Mutou, Yugi's twin brother, came to live with them as well.

Atemu and Heba became fast friends, and they were dating only two months after Heba came to live with them.

Tea had had a crush on Yami, and she had asked him out, but Yami told her that he didn't feel that way about her. Tea had turned her attention to Tristan afterwards, and the two had been dating for three months since then.

Seto and Joey had finally admitted that the only reason they fought so much was because they liked each other and wanted the other's attention. The two had been dating for three months now. Joey lived with Seto now so that Joey didn't have to live with his drunken father anymore.

Serenity and Mokuba, oddly enough, found themselves attracted to each other, and they started to date after their brothers' finally gave their consent, which only took the 'puppy dog eye' that Yugi had taught the two young ones.

Yugi and Yami were the only ones who were not dating anyone.

Yami turned the sign on the Game Shop door to closed. "I am exhausted!" Yami said as he turned back around.

Yugi laughed. "Well, you can blame Grandpa. He's the one that decided to sell Halloween costumes this year." Yugi said.

"I know. Why did Atemu and Heba get out of helping?" Yami asked.

"Because they worked this morning, and from what Heba said, it was just as bad as now." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

After the two cleaned up the shop, they headed back into the house.

"Where is Grandpa, anyway?" Yami asked.

"There was a party at the museum that Grandpa was invited to. There were several old friends of his that he went on digs on years before, and he wanted to see them again." Yugi answered.

"Understood." Yami said.

The two walked into the living room and sat down.

For about a second.

"ATEMU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS ONE!" Heba suddenly shouted.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other before jumping up and dashing up the stairs. The two ran into Heba and Atemu's room to find that Heba was glaring at his boyfriend and Atemu was cowering.

"Please, Heba? It's just one time." Atemu said.

"Not on your life! There is no way that I am going to do this!" Heba snapped.

"But it goes with mine, Heba. Please?" Atemu pleaded.

"I SAID NO!" Heba growled.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"And why does Heba look like he wants to kill you, Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Heba told me that I could pick out our Halloween costumes, and he doesn't really like what I decided." Atemu admitted.

"He wants me to dress up like a freaking girl!" Heba shouted.

Atemu winced.

"You want him to dress up like a girl?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was going to go as a Pharaoh, and I sort of wanted Heba to dress up like the Queen." Atemu said.

Heba glared heatedly at his boyfriend. "I will not dress up like a girl! I am male, in case you've forgotten!" Heba snapped.

"I know very well that you're a guy, Heba." Atemu said.

"Then why do you want me to dress up like a girl?!" Heba shouted.

Yugi shook his head and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Heba, calm down. It is Halloween, and it's not that big of a deal. It's one time a year. Besides, you were the one that said Atemu could pick out the Halloween costumes, so you only have yourself to blame for this predicament." Yugi said.

"But-" Heba started.

"Come on, Heba. What's the big deal?" Yami asked.

Heba groaned. "I am never going to live this down." Heba said.

Yugi looked over at Atemu. "What does the costume look like?" Yugi asked.

Atemu got it out and showed him.

The costume was a dark blue dress that would reach Heba's ankles. It came with a blue necklace and a pair of flat shoes.

"Heba, it could have been worse." Yugi said.

"How?" Heba asked.

"It could have been pink." Yugi answered.

"That is true." Heba muttered.

"Please, Heba?" Atemu begged.

Heba groaned. "Fine, but you owe me for this." Heba said.

Atemu smirked. "I'll make it up to you tonight." Atemu said.

"We're leaving." Yami said, seeing where this was heading. He grabbed Yugi by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

"Your brother is perverted." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He shook his head. "I really wish that Atemu would stop handing out with Bakura and Marik. I think that they are a really bad influence on him." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "You know that Seto, Joey, and Tristan aren't any better." Yugi said as the two walked into Yugi's room.

"I don't see why it bothers Heba so much. You're pretty much doing the same thing." Yami said.

Yugi turned red. "He, huh, doesn't know." Yugi said.

Yami blinked. "He doesn't?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I'm a little embarrassed about this." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "But it goes so well with mine." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "I won't live this down." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Aibou. It is Halloween." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Tea said happily when Yami, Atemu, Heba, and Yugi joined them in the café that they were in.

"Hey, Tea. Sorry that we're a little late." Yugi said as the four sat down.

"Why? What happened?" Tristan asked.

"Atemu and Heba got into an argument over the costumes that Atemu had chosen for the party tomorrow." Yami answered.

"What was so bad about it, Heba?" Tea asked, turning her eyes to her friend.

"He wants me to dress up as a girl." Heba said.

"A girl?" Joey asked before he started laughing.

Atemu smirked. "I heard about your costume, Joey. You have room to talk." Atemu said.

Joey paled.

"What?" Tristan asked, wanting to rag his friend.

"Seto made us promise that we wouldn't tell anyone. You have to wait until the party tomorrow." Atemu said.

"What about you guys?" Yugi asked, looking at Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik.

"You'll have to wait and see." Ryou answered.

"All right." Yugi said.

"What are you two doing?" Mokuba asked, looking at Yugi and Yami.

"Ours is a secret, too." Yami answered.

"They won't even tell us." Atemu said.

Yami shrugged. "You'll have to see." Yami said.

* * *

"Okay. How do we get those two idiots together?" Bakura asked.

"Kura!" Ryou scolded.

"What?" Bakura asked.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Ignoring him, we do need to figure out a way to get Yugi and Yami together." Tea remarked.

"Why not lock them in a room until they finally admitted the truth?" Malik asked, leaning back in his chair.

The group was at the Kaiba Mansion.

"Well, that won't work. Yami will just use his Shadow magic to blast down the door and then blast everyone involved." Atemu said.

"We're going to have to get Yami to make the first move. My brother's too shy to make the first move." Heba said.

"He right." Joey said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I've got it covered." Seto said.

"You do?" everyone asked.

Seto nodded. "Yes. With a little luck, they'll be together before the party is over tomorrow." Seto said.

"I hope so. I'm sick of seeing them look at each other." Bakura said.

"Well, it is obvious that they love each other. Well, obvious to everyone except themselves, anyway." Tristan said.

"Let's hope that this works." Serenity said.

"No kidding. I mean, they're the only ones in our group that doesn't have anyone." Mokuba said.

"Well, they'll be together, or my name isn't Seto Kaiba." Seto declared.

"Let's hope so." Marik agreed.

Joey looked at Seto curiously. "What's the plan?" Joey asked.

Seto smirked. "You'll see." Seto said.

* * *

~Halloween Night~

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." Yugi said from inside the bathroom that connected to his room.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yugi, you've been saying that for the last hour. Now will you come out of there please." Yami said.

Yami was dressed up in a costume that looked like the Dark Magician. He wore the exact same outfit, right down to the staff.

"Oh, all right." Yugi said. He finally came out of the bathroom, bright red.

Yugi was dressed up as Dark Magician Girl. He wore the skirt, had a hat along with a blonde wig, and had the staff.

'Man, he's hot.' Yami thought, his mind filling with perverted images.

"Well?" Yugi asked, not looking up.

"You look great, Aibou." Yami said.

Yugi finally looked up. "You think?" Yugi asked.

"I know so." Yami answered.

"Well, if you say so." Yugi said, still embarrassed to be dressed up like a female Duel Monster.

"Come on. We need to make sure Heba gets into the dress." Yami said.

The two walked out of Yugi's room and headed downstairs.

The two found Atemu and Heba in the living room.

Atemu and Heba were already in their Halloween costumes. Heba was sitting on Atemu's lap, and the two were in the middle of a make-out session.

Yugi leaned toward Yami and said, "I don't think we have to worry about Heba getting into the costume."

"I know." Yami said. He then cleared his throat.

Atemu and Heba heard, but they didn't bother breaking apart.

"If you two keep that up, we're going to be late for the party." Yami said.

Atemu and Heba finally broke apart and looked at Yugi and Yami.

Heba's moth fell open. "Yugi, you're dressed up like the Dark Magician Girl." Heba said.

Yugi blushed. "It was Yami's idea." Yugi mumbled.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "How did you convince him to wear that?" Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged. "I was Pharaoh once. I know how to convince people to do things." Yami said.

"Can we go?" Yugi asked, wanting to escape this torture.

"Sure. Let's go." Atemu said.

Heba got out of Atemu's lap, and the four left to head to the party.

* * *

~Kaiba Mansion~

The Halloween party at the Kaiba mansion was already in full swing.

There was music, dancing, and food.

"Wow. He certainly went all out." Yugi said.

"When does Seto not go all out?" Atemu asked.

"Hey, guys." Joey said. He starred. "Yugi! You're Dark Magician Girl1" Joey exclaimed.

Heba and Yugi starred.

"Joey, you're dressed like a dog!" Yugi exclaimed.

Joey turned red. "It was Seto's idea." Joey muttered.

Joey wore dog ears on his head and he had a tail at the back on his ass. He also had on gloved and shoes made to look like dog paws. He also wore a brown suit and a collar around his neck."He lost a bet to me, so he wasn't he wore to the party." Seto said, walking up behind them.

Seto was dressed up like a dog trainer.

"I get the costumes." Yugi said.

"Okay. You can't make fun of me or Yugi, Joey. Not with that costume." Heba said.

"I didn't plan on it." Joey muttered.

"Hey, guys!"

The group turned to see Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik walked in.

Marik was wearing a cat suit, and Malik was dressed up like a mouse.

"Cat and mouse?" Seto asked.

Malik blushed. "Marik's idea." Malik said.

"I can't wait to play cat and mouse later." Marik said, smirking at Malik.

"Marik!" Malik exclaimed, horrified by his dark's perverted words.

Bakura was dressed up like Freddy from the movies, and Ryou was dressed up like Jason.

"Freddy and Jason?" Yami asked.

"Bakura's idea." Ryou said.

"Two serial killers. Original." Yami said.

"Hey! I like it!" Bakura said.

"We can tell." Atemu said.

"Looks like everyone's here almost." Mokuba said, walking up with Serenity.

Serenity and Mokuba were dressed like Louis the XVI and Marie Antoinette.

"Actually, everyone is here now." Serenity said, pointing to where Tea and Tristan had walked in.

Tea was dressed up like a witch, and Tristan was a vampire.

"Hey, guys!" Yugi said.

"Hey." tea said.

"Wow! Love the fake blood, Tristan." Yami said, referring t blood coming from Tristan's mouth.

"Thanks." Tristan replied.

"I could have made it real." Bakura said.

"Um, no." Tristan said, taking a step back from the insane dark.

"Well, let's get partying!" Mokuba said.

The group then started to go their separate ways as they started to party.

* * *

Joey and Seto were walking around and talking to the other guests, playing their role as hosts.

"So, when does this plan to get Yugi and Yami together start?" Joey asked.

"Very soon, Puppy. After all, the best way to get Yami to go after Yugi is to make Yami jealous." Seto said.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked.

"You'll see." Seto said.

* * *

Yugi was over at the refreshment table, getting himself a drink.

"Hi, cutie." a feminine voice said.

Yugi turned to face Vivian Wong. "Uh, hi, Vivian." Yugi said nervously.

Vivian's eyes brightened. "Oh, I knew that you would remember me!" Vivian squealed. She was dressed up as a princess.

Yugi gulped. He remembered her all right. She scared him with all her flirting when he had dueled her at Seto's tournament.

"I'm so glad to see you again! We can really get to know each other now!" Vivian said.

Yugi stepped back. "Well, um, actually, I have to go." Yugi said, starting to leave.

Vivian reached and grabbed him by the wrist. "Oh, you can't leave yet, darling! We have so much to talk about!" Vivian said happily, not noticing Yugi's hesitance.

* * *

Yami was talking with Atemu, Bakura, and Marik.

"Whoa. When did that bitch come here?" Bakura asked.

"What bitch?" Marik asked.

"The one latched onto Yugi." Bakura answered.

Yami whirled around to find that Vivian has latched onto Yugi's arm. He felt anger go trough his veins.

"Why is she here?" Atemu asked. He could easily see that Yugi was really uneasy with Vivian hanging onto him.

Yami was pissed. 'Yugi's mind, and there's no way in hell that that bitch is going to steal him!' Yami thought angrily. He was in love with his light, and he wasn't about to lose him to her.

Bakura leaned over to Atemu. "Yami's going to kill her." Bakura said.

"I know." Atemu said.

* * *

Yugi was really uncomfortable. "Um, Vivian. I would really like to go. I need to, uh, talk to my friends." Yugi said.

"Oh, sweetie. You talk to them all the time, and you haven't seen me in a while. Come on! Let's go somewhere and talk privately." Vivian said in what she thought was a seductive voice.

Yugi felt sick. "No. I would rather not." Yugi said.

Vivian's eyes lit up. "Oh! I get it! You don't want to talk here! We can go back to my hotel and talk since you don't seem to want to be here, and I know your home is crowded!" Vivian said, giggling at the thought of being alone in her hotel alone with Yugi.

Yugi, however, felt even sicker at the thought of being alone with Vivian. He really needed to get away from her. "I need to go, Vivian." Yugi said, trying to pull out of her grip.

Vivian kept her grip strong. "Come on, Yugi. Let's dance before we leave." Vivian said, dragging Yugi out on the dance floor.

Yugi couldn't get away from her, so he didn't have a choice.

* * *

Yami was seething. He wanted to kill Vivian for even daring to touch_ his_ Yugi.

"Yami."

Yami turned to see Tea standing beside him. "What is it, Tea?" Yami asked.

"You know, instead of plotting Vivian's murder, you could go over and interrupt." Tea said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yami said, not looking at her.

"Yami, don't start with me!" Tea snapped.

Yami turned his full attention to her.

"Yami, our entire group knows that you're in love with Yugi. You don't have to act with me." Tea said.

Yami gulped. "Everyone knows?" Yami asked.

"Except for Yugi, yes." Rea said.

"I didn't know I was that obvious." Yami said, looking at where Yugi was dancing with Vivian. He growled at how close they were.

"Yami, go and cut in." Tea said.

"What?" Yami asked, looking at her confused.

"Yami, you can go and cut in. It's something that is done here. You go up and say "can I cut in" and then just grab Yugi and start dancing with him." Tea said.

"Wouldn't that be rude?" Yami asked.

"In this case, no. It might to that bitch, but she doesn't deserve someone like Yugi. I think you should cut in and tell Yugi how you feel." Tea said.

"You think?" Yami asked, looking at her.

Tea nodded. "You never know. You might be lucky. Besides, we all know that Yugi is gay, so that makes Vivian's chance with him zero, and that gives you a very good chance." Tea said.

"You think?" Yami asked.

"Yes! Now get your ass out there and win your guy over!" Tea said, giving Yami a light push.

Yami took the hint and walked on out on the dance floor, toward where Yugi and Vivian were.

Tea smirked. 'I don't know if this is what Seto had in mind, but this might work.' Tea thought.

* * *

Yugi was sick of this. He just wanted the bitch to let go of him. "Could you let go, Vivian?" Yugi asked.

"Why, darling? Are you tired of dancing?" Vivian asked, smiling seductively.

Yugi shivered at the look. "I just don't want to dance with you anymore." Yugi said.

"Okay! We can go to my hotel then, and it'll just be us. We can do _anything _we want." Vivian said, making sure the sexual undertone was understood.

"I-" Yugi started.

"Excuse me."

Yugi and Vivian turned to see Yami.

"May I cut in?" Yami asked.

Yugi was shocked.

Vivian smiled and said, "I appreciate the offer, but I would rather dance with Yugi."

"Actually, I was asking Yugi." Yami said.

Before Vivian or Yugi could answer, Yami had reached out, gotten Yugi out of Vivian's grasp, and led Yugi away before he started dancing with Yugi.

"Thanks, Yami. I thought she would never let go." Yugi said.

"No problem. I think that Tea and Vivian should switch costumes." Yami said.

Yugi blinked. "Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because Tea would be a better princess, and Vivian would make the perfect witch." Yami said.

Yugi started laughing. "You know, I didn't even pay attention to what she was wearing. I was too repulsed by her flirting. It needs more work to be subtle. She was really blunt." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "She's fuming now." Yami said.

"She thinks that I'm hers, so I'm not surprised." Yugi said.

"Yugi, can I talk to you alone?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Yugi said. He didn't mind the thought of being alone with Yami.

The two walked out onto the balcony, leaving a fuming Vivian watching them.

* * *

"Was this your idea, Seto?" Mokuba asked as he watched the entire deal with Vivian.

"No. I planned to make Yami jealous by having someone flirt with him, but it wasn't her. I didn't even invite her." Seto replied.

"It worked out well. Yami's beyond jealous. I think that he might actually tell him." Tea said.

"Really?" Heba asked.

Tea nodded.

"Finally. I'm tired of the tension between the two of them." Atemu said.

Bakura smirked. "I don't think that Vivian will like it too much." Bakura said.

"Like we give a damn about what she thinks." Tea said.

* * *

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I've been wanting to say this for a long time, but I never was able to find the courage to tell you before, and seeing you with Vivian made me realize that I need to tell you." Yami said.

"Tell me what?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami.

Yami reached up and cupped Yugi's face in his hands. "Yugi, I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I always knew it, but I really accepted it when I lost you during that Orichalcos deal." Yami said. He smiled apologetically. "I love you, and I stayed after you won the Ceremonial Duel because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you behind, Yugi. I don't know how you feel, but I really love you, Yugi." Yami told him.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I wish that you would have told me sooner." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because of this." Yugi said. He rose up on his toes so that he could kiss Yami.

Yami was startled by this, but he soon closed his eyes as he returned the kiss.

The two soon broke apart.

"So, I take it that this means we're boyfriends now." Yami said.

"Yes. That's what I'm thinking." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss Yugi again.

"What the hell?!" a female voices shrieked.

Yugi and Yami broke apart to see Vivian standing there.

Yami was pissed that he and Yugi had been interrupted. "What do you want?!" Yami growled.

"How could you, Yugi?! You're supposed to be with me!" Vivian shrieked.

"Vivian, I don't like you. I wouldn't have danced with you, but you didn't give me a choice." Yugi said.

"Why not?!" Vivian demanded.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Because you're a spoiled, self-centered brat! You think that you are better than everyone else! Besides, I'm gay, and I will never be with a girl!" Yugi snapped.

Vivian's eyes widened.

Yami was impressed, but happy.

"How dare you!" Vivian growled.

"I suggest that you leave, Ms. Wong." a cold voice said.

Vivian turned to face Seto, who didn't look happy.

"I don't appreciate you crashing _my _party. Now, leave." Seto said.

"No." Vivian retorted.

"Very well." Seto said. He motioned for security who walked over, grabbed Vivian by the arm, and led her out, kicking and screaming.

"She does realize that she's making a fool of herself, doesn't she?" Yugi asked.

"Who knows? Doesn't matter now." Atemu said as everyone else joined them.

Heba smirked. "So, finally confess all?" Heba asked.

Yugi blushed.

"Yes. We did." Yami said, holding Yugi's hand.

"That's great!" Tea said, clapping her hands together.

"About time." Tristan added.

Ryou smiled. "You certainly wore the right costumes then." Ryou said.

Yugi turned red at being reminded he was dressed as Dark Magician Girl.

"Come on. Let's get back to the party!" Joey said.

The group went back to the party and enjoyed it.

* * *

~Mutou House~

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba entered the game Shop.

"Where's Grandpa?" Atemu asked.

"Here's a note." Yugi said.

_Boys, _

_I've gone to visit an old friend, and I'll be gone until Monday. Enjoy your weekend._

_Grandpa._

"Well, I guess we have the house to ourselves." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

Atemu smirked. "Well, I know what I'm doing." Atemu said. He then picked Heba up bridal style.

"Ah! Atemu! What are you doing?!" Heba exclaimed.

"Well, the Pharaoh wants his Queen." Atemu said before heading upstairs.

"Put up a silencing spell, Atemu! We don't want to hear you two!" Yami shouted.

Yugi shook his head. "Those two are at is constantly." Yugi said.

"I know. At least with a silencing spell, we don't have to listen to it." Yami said.

"So, um, I'm going to go get out of my costume." Yugi said, heading upstairs.

Yami reached out and grabbed Yugi by the wrist. "Hold on. Why so soon?" Yami asked.

"Well, I want out of this costume." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, I think that I'd prefer that _Dark Magician Girl _stays with _Dark Magician_ a little longer." Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi whined.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Oh, all right! Fine! Just another hour at the most." Yugi said.

"Fine with me." Yami said. He pulled Yugi into a kiss. "You do make a cute girl." Yami said.

"Don't even think about it!" Yugi snapped.

Yami already was thinking about. He wondered if he could get Yugi to dress up as a girl more often when it was just them in the bedroom.

"Yami!" Yugi growled.

"What?" Yami asked before he kissed Yugi again.

Yugi sighed. "Happy Halloween, Yugi." Yami said.

"Happy Halloween, Yami." Yugi replied.

It was a Halloween that they would never forget.

* * *

Sorry that this one was late for Halloween.

Hope you liked it. I didn't want to use an OC, so I used Vivian instead.

R&R.


	2. Thanksgiving Dinner

I know that this is late, but here's a Thanksgiving oneshot.

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)

SerenityxMokuba(Siblingshipping)

Summary: The gang gathers at the Kaiba mansion for Thanksgiving Dinner, and they all realize what they are thankful for.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

**THANKSGIVING DINNER**

Yami and Atemu were carrying in the groceries from the store. They had gone with Yugi and Heba since the two went, and they were the ones stuck carrying everything in.

"Why are we doing this again?" Yami asked.

"Because if we don't do what these two tell us, they are going to force us to sleep on the couch." Atemu answered.

"I don't mean that. I mean about this Thanksgiving stuff. I don't get the point of it." Yami said.

"Hmm. Point taken." Atemu agreed.

It had been about ten months since the Ceremonial Duel had taken place.

Even though Yugi had beaten Yami in that duel, Yami didn't want to leave his Hikari, so as a reward for saving the world on more than one occasion, the gods granted Yami a physical body of his own so that he could live with Yugi.

Bakura and Marik had also been granted bodies of their own because they were in love with their Hikaris and wanted to stay with them. The only condition was that they couldn't use their Shadow magic for anything other than protecting their Hikaris. The two had agreed, but they still caused mischief, although they did it the old-fashioned way instead of using their magic.

As another side effect, Atemu, who was Yami's younger brother from ancient Egypt, was revived and given his own body so that he could live his life since he was killed during the battle with Zorc.

Solomon had been surprised by the two newcomers, but he welcomed them into his home and allowed them to live there.

After about a month, Heba Mutou, Yugi's twin brother, came to live with them. He had been living with relatives in Egypt, but he missed his brother and wanted to be with him again.

Solomon had happily welcomed his other grandson into his home.

Heba had been told everything that happened with the Millennium items, and he had believed it. He had become very good friends with Yami and Atemu both. It had taken him a little longer to get used to Marik and Bakura, but he had adjusted to them.

Bakura and Marik had immediately started relationships with their Hikaris, and they were now happy.

Seto and Joey finally admitted to everyone that they had been together since right before the Battle City tournament started, and that they had just kept the arguments going so that no one knew about them. Everyone had easily accepted their relationship.

Tea had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Tristan out, and the two were now in a happy relationship with each other.

Mokuba and Serenity found that they liked each other, and they had gotten into a relationship with the approval of their brothers.

After two months, Heba and Atemu had gotten together after a little prodding from Yugi and Yami, who could tell that their brothers had a thing for each other.

Yugi and Yami had been in a relationship while Yami had been sharing Yugi's body. The two had been together since Duelist Kingdom, but they had decided not to tell anyone since Yami wasn't technically alive at the time. Solomon had been the only who knew that fact. He had long since accepted the fact that his grandson was gay and was simply happy for him. After Yami had been given his own body, the two announced their relationship to friends.

Since then, they all had been very happy.

Yugi and Heba walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for getting the groceries in, guys." Yugi said, going over and kissing Yami on the cheek.

"Yeah. We appreciate it." Heba added, going over and kissing Atemu.

"No problem." Yami said.

Yugi and Heba then proceeded to out everything away.

"What was the point of getting all this?" Yami asked.

"Because we need it for when we fix our portion of the Thanksgiving dinner we're having." Heba answered.

"What's the deal with Thanksgiving anyway?" Atemu asked.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked as he put a few cans on the counter out of the way since they would need them tomorrow.

"Well, everyone is so hyped up and excited about this Thanksgiving holiday. We just don't get the point of it." Yami said.

"Well, back in ancient Egypt, you guys had festivals and celebrations to give thanks for the things that the gods had given you that year, right?" Heba asked, putting a couple of things in the refrigerator.

"Of course we did." Yami said.

"Well, Thanksgiving is kind of same thing in a way." Yugi said.

"It actually started out as an American holiday." Heba added.

"How's that?" Atemu asked.

"Well, way back in history, there were English settlers who went to what is now the US to settle there. The colonists didn't know much about the new land they were one, and they met with hardships and disease. Well, the Indians that originated in the area came to the settler, they were called pilgrims, helped the settlers by showing them how to grow crops that would actually grow in the area. There was a good harvest, and the Indians and the pilgrims shared in the prosperity of the crops with a feast." Yugi explained.

"So, why is it celebrated in Japan?" Atemu asked, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Well, over time, Thanksgiving has been a time to spend with family and friends to be thankful for all the things that you have. We spend Thanksgiving having a big meal and spending it with family and friends. We also use it to be thankful for what we have." Heba explained.

"So, it's basically being thankful; for all the things you have." Yami said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm sure that Seto's thankful for his money." Atemu remarked.

"Atemu!" Heba scolded.

"Well, I guess it makes a bit more sense now." Yami said.

"So, is that why we're going over to Seto's mansion tomorrow?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. Since our group of friends is more like one big family, we're all going to meet at Seto's and have a big meal together. Everyone in our circle of friends will be there." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I guess it won't be so bad then." Atemu said.

"I'm sure that you'll like it." Yugi assured them.

"Say, why didn't Seto just cater the party like he usually does?" Yami asked.

"Well, Joey really wanted it to be special since it would be the first Thanksgiving that we all shared since we all started dating, so he asked Seto if everyone could just bring something to the party." Yugi said.

"So, we're bringing sweet potatoes and candied yams as well as a dessert." Heba said.

"That's why we had to go to the store." Yami said.

"Yeah. We had to get everything we need. We'll get up in the morning to fix everything since we'll be going over to Seto's in the afternoon." Yugi said.

"Okay. I guess it makes a little more sense." Atemu said.

"Good." Heba said.

* * *

Later, Yami and Atemu were sitting in the living room while Yugi and Heba were out with Ryou and Malik.

"I guess this Thanksgiving thing won't be so bad." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. We had something similar to that." Atemu said.

"True." Yami agreed.

Atemu started thinking. "You know, I guess I really am lucky to have Heba." Atemu said.

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"Well, you know that back in ancient Egypt, I had girls falling over me because of my looks or my status or both." Atemu said.

"We both had that problem." Yami said.

"Well, I'm lucky to have Heba because he isn't like that. He loves me for who I am. Not what I can do for him." Atemu said.

"Although I'm certain he doesn't mind what you do for him in the bedroom." Yami said.

Atemu blushed. "Shut up!" Atemu snapped.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. I know what you mean." Yami said.

"I have never met anyone like Heba. He's very different. I'm grateful to the gods for giving me the chance to live here." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "You know, I'm really thankful for Yugi. I mean, he worked for eight years to solve the Millennium Puzzle and freed me from my prison. He accepted me even though I had to use his body to live when he didn't have to live with it. He even put up with me after he found out what I did to all of those people before he was really aware of whom I am. I was very surprised when he returned my feelings after the Duelist Kingdom fiasco. He did everything he could to help me regain my memories of the past. I don't think that I can be thankful for anything more than having Yugi in my life. Of course, the next thing would be I'm thankful that the gods gave me my own body so that I could live my life in this time with Yugi." Yami said.

"You know, when I think about we have a lot more to be thankful for. We have great friends, great lives, and wonderful boyfriends." Atemu said.

"Not to mention an adopted grandfather who treats us like his own grandsons." Yami said.

"And who let's us live in his home." Atemu added.

"And allows us to sleep in the same room as our boyfriends." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "I'm beginning to like this holiday. It shows me just how much I really have, and how much I need to be thankful for." Atemu said.

"I know what you mean. I honestly hadn't thought about how much I really had until now. I think that we are really lucky." Yami said.

"We are that." Atemu said.

* * *

~The Following Morning~

Yami woke up to a cold bed. He looked around and noticed that his lover was nowhere to be seen. 'Now where is he?' Yami thought.

Yami sat up.

Yugi never woke up before him, and it was rather uncomfortable to wake up only to find that your pillow had walked off.

Sighing, Yami climbed out of bed and took a shower before he got dressed.

Walking out of his room, Yami found that Atemu was walking out of his room at the same time. "Your pillow gone this morning, too?" Yami asked.

"Yep." Atemu answered.

The two then noticed the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

"Hmm. Might as well see what they're cooking." Atemu said.

The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Aibou." Yami said, going over and kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"Morning, Yami." Yugi replied.

"Morning, Heba." Atemu said, kissing Heba.

"Morning." Heba replied.

"What are you two making?" Yami asked.

"Right now, the sweet potatoes and candied yams. We'll make the desserts later." Yugi said.

"What desserts are you making?" Yami asked.

"A double fudge chocolate chip cake and a pound cake." Yugi answered.

"Hmm. Sounds good." Yami said.

Atemu tried to sneak some of the candied yams, but Heba hit his hand with a spoon.

"Ow!" Atemu exclaimed, jumping back.

"Those are for the dinner this evening, not for you to snack on." Heba told him.

"But I'm hungry." Atemu whined.

"Then get you something that is breakfast. These are off limits for now." Heba said.

"Well, I take it that we have to fix our own breakfast." Yami said.

"Since we're going to have a big meal later, I would suggest that you have a small breakfast." Yugi said.

"How about some oatmeal?" Atemu asked.

"Sounds good." Yami said.

Yami made the oatmeal, trying to stay out of Yugi and Heba's way as much as possible since they were busy.

"I wondered what smelled so good." Solomon said as he walked into the room.

"Morning, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Morning. I see you boys are hard at work." Solomon said.

"I made some oatmeal, Grandpa. Do you want some?" Yami asked.

"I believe I do, Yami. Thank you." Solomon said.

Yami, Atemu, and Solomon all sat down at the table to eat their breakfast while Yugi and Heba continued to make the candied yams and sweet potatoes.

* * *

That afternoon, the group headed over to the Kaiba mansion.

The butler opened the door and let them in.

"Hey, guys! Glad you made it." Joey said as he approached them.

"Hey, Joey." Yugi said.

"Thanks for inviting us." Yami added.

"Glad to. I'll take those into the kitchen." Joey said, reaching for one of the desserts.

A newspaper suddenly hit Joey in the head, and Seto said, "Down, boy."

"Seto, I am not a dog!" Joey snapped.

"With your appetite, you might as well be one." Seto said. He looked at the group said, "Come on. I'll show you where to put the food."

The group followed Seto and put the food where Seto told them to.

"And Puppy. Don't even think about touching anything until everyone is here." Seto said.

"Come on, Seto. What do you think I'm going to do?" Joey asked.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Do you want an answer to that question?" Seto asked.

"No. Not really." Joey admitted.

"Then don't ask those questions." Seto said.

Solomon chuckled.

It wasn't long before everyone else started to arrive.

"Great. This is going to be one of those sickeningly sweet things, isn't it?" Bakura asked.

"With our luck." Marik said.

Ryou and Malik both hit them in reprimand.

"This looks like it's going to be one great Thanksgiving dinner." Tea said after looking over the spread that they had.

"No kidding." Tristan said.

"Well, everyone brought a few things, so we should have enough." Mokuba said.

Once everything was sat out, the group sat down at the large table. Every one of the couples sat side by side, and Solomon sat in between Yugi and Heba.

"I don't know how you all do it, but a tradition Mokuba and I have is to say what we're thankful for on Thanksgiving, so I thought that we all could do that." Seto said.

"I think that that's a great idea." Tea said.

No one voiced a complaint.

"Well, then, I'll start." Seto said. He looked around and said, "I'm thankful for my brother, Mokuba. He's always been there for me. I'm also thankful for Joey, who loves me." Seto said.

"Don't know why." Joey said.

Everyone laughed.

"I love him despite his faults." Seto said, making Joey. Seto then looked at everyone. "And despite the fact that I act like I hate you guys, I am thankful; for you because you have shown me that I don't have to be cold like I was. I do consider you friends." Seto said. As an afterthought, he added, "But I'll deny it outside of this house."

The group laughed, not surprised by that.

"Well, I'll go next. I'm thankful for everyone here. I'm thankful for all of my friends here, and I'm thankful for my sister, Serenity. I'm thankful for the friends I have, and I'm very thankful for Seto. I don't know how we work, but we do, and I love him." Joey said.

Mokuba went next. "Well, I'm thankful for my brother, of course, and for Joey, too. I'm glad Seto finally found someone to put up with him." Mokuba said.

"I can still ground you, Mokuba." Seto said.

Again, there was laughter.

"I'm also thankful for all the friends that I have here. You guys have saved me more than once. I'm also thankful for Serenity. She's shown me a lot that I never knew existed." Mokuba said.

Serenity smiled at him before she started. "I'm thankful for my brother and for Seto, who I hope will be my brother-in-law one day." Serenity said.

"We'll see." Joey and Seto said at the same time.

Serenity smiled. "I'm also thankful for all of my friends here. I'm also thankful for Mokuba. He's been a great friend to me, and he's an even greater boyfriend. I'm also thankful that I have my sight to see all this, which I have Yugi, Yami, and Joey to thank for that." Serenity said.

All three smiled at her.

"All right. If you must know, I'm thankful for Ryou. He's been great giving me a place to stay and food to eat. I'm glad I got a body, so I'm thankful for that. I'm also glad to have a stealing partner like Marik." Bakura said.

Ryou covered his eyes.

"Well, this is what we're thankful for." Joey muttered.

"Well, I'm thankful for Bakura, who I do love very much. I'm thankful for all my friends here. Despite what all happened before Bakura lightened up, you were all willing to accept me, and I'm glad of that." Ryou said.

"I'm thankful for Malik. I'm thankful that he somehow convinced his sister to let me live with them." Marik said.

"Yeah. I'm grounded until I'm fifty." Malik said.

"Well, thank you for that. I'm also thankful to have such a crafty crime partner like Bakura." Marik said.

"Two of a kind as they say." Atemu remarked.

"Well, I'm thankful for all my friends and family. We've bee through some wild adventures together, and I wouldn't change them for anything. I'm thankful for Tea, who is the most wonderful girlfriend in the world as far as I am concerned." Tristan said.

Tea smiled at him. She then started. "I'm thankful for my friends and family, too. I have had a strange time going through all of the adventures that I've been through, but they were something I won't forget. I couldn't have asked for a better group of friends." Tea said.

"Well, I'm thankful for being given the chance to live again. I died very young back in ancient Egypt, so being able to live when is something I am extremely thankful for. I'm thankful to grandpa for taking me in when didn't have to. I'm thankful for all my friends here. You're a great bunch. I'm also thankful for Heba. I may not have that special someone five thousand years ago, but I sure did in this time, and I couldn't have found anyone better." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Well, I'm thankful for everyone here. I am very thankful to be living back in Japan. I didn't mind living in Egypt that much, but I prefer to live here where I am originally from. I'm thankful for Grandpa for taking such good care of us all and for putting up with us all. I'm thankful to be living back around my brother, who I missed a lot. I'm also very thankful for Atemu. I know I couldn't have found someone better than him, and I couldn't be more thankful for him." Heba said.

"Well, first and foremost, I am very thankful for Yugi. If it hadn't been for him, I would have been still been trapped in the puzzle. He became my light in the darkness I had lived in for years, and I am always going to be grateful to him for that. I am also thankful that he returned the feelings that I had for him. I'm thankful I got to stay here with him. I'm very thankful that my brother was allowed to come back as well. It's nice to have him back after all these years. I'm thankful to Grandpa for letting me live with him. I'm also thankful for all my friends here. You've helped me with a lot, especially in getting my memories back. I'm very grateful to you all." Yami said.

Solomon was the last to go. "Well, I am very thankful for my grandsons. It was a car accident that took my son and daughter-in-law from us, but I am thankful that my grandsons are here. They are the only family I have left, and I treasure them more than anyone can imagine." Solomon said.

Yugi and Heba smiled at him.

"I am also thankful for Atemu and Yami. You have both been good things for my grandsons, and I know that you will always take care of them, even when I am gone." Solomon said.

Atemu and Yami nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

"I am also thankful for everyone here. You are all great friends to them, and I am glad that they met all of you. I see you as much as I see them, so in a way, it's like I have fourteen grandchild instead of two." Solomon said.

Everyone laughed.

"In all honestly, this a big family. Perhaps a bit of a strange and twisted family. Certainly not what one thinks of when they think about a family, but this is one family that I know will be there for each other all the time." Solomon said.

"You're right. We are like one big family." Tea said.

"And I think I speak for everyone when I say that I couldn't ask for a better family, not matter how strange it is." Yami said.

No one disagreed.

Everyone picked up their glasses and raised them up as they all said, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

After that, they all started to eat their Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

After the dinner, Solomon looked around at everyone in the room.

The couples were all with their respective partners, either sleeping or dozing off.

'This is a big family. I couldn't be more blessed than to have all of these people in my life.' Solomon thought.

They all had a lot to be thankful for, but this group was thankful all the time.

Solomon smiled. 'I am glad to have them all. Thanksgiving may be a time for remembering what you are thankful for, but I know all the time. I am thankful for all these young people. They are a great thing for my life. No amount of money or riches could ever take their place in my life.' Solomon thought.

Thanksgiving was a time for sharing with your family, and this group had done just that. They were a big family, whether they wanted to be or not, and family was always there for each other, as they all were and would always be.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that everyone saying what they were thankful for was a little repetitive, but I thought everyone should say what they were thankful for.

R&R.


	3. Secret Santa

I know I did a Christmas chaptered story, but I wanted to do one for the Holiday Oneshots as well. I've been working on it for a little while and just down got it done.

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

TeaxTristan(Supportshipping)

Summary: It's Christmas, and the gang's class is having a Christmas parrty with a Secret Santa gift exchange. After some convincing from Atemu, Yami decided to use this to confess to Yugi. Will it work?

Warning: yaoi

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**SECRET SANTA**

"All right! We don't have but another week before we're out for Christmas break!" Joey Wheeler said ecstatically, pumping his fist up into the air.

"Yeah. We know, Joey. You don't have to go yelling about it." Tristan Taylor said.

"I can't help it that I'm happier than you." Joey said.

"It's still another week before we get out, so you might want to be ready for that, Joey." Atemu Sennen told his friend.

Joey groaned. "All of you are raining on my parade." Joey said.

Bakura Mao snickered. "I find it rather funny." Bakura said.

Joey glared at him.

"Kura. Be nice." Ryou Bakura, Bakura's boyfriend, said.

"I'm just having a little fun, Ryou." Bakura argued.

"Yeah. There's no harm in having just a little fun." Marik Ishtal stated.

"Marik. Don't you start in on him." Malik Ishtar, Marik's boyfriend, said.

"At least someone cares." Joey muttered.

"Who's messing with my puppy?" Seto Kaiba, Atemu's cousin, asked as he joined them.

"Ah, Joey's excited about the end of school for Christmas break, and we're all jiving him because we still have a week before then." Yami Sennen, Atemu's twin brother, said.

"I'm excited about. So sue me." Joey said.

"We can't. You have a rich and powerful boyfriend who could squash any lawsuit against you." Tristan said.

"And don't forget it." Seto said as he slipped an arm around Joey's waist.

"Hey. Where are Yugi and Heba at?" Tea Gardner, Tristan's girlfriend, asked looking around.

"Huh? I would have thought that they would have been here by now." Atemu said.

The group was waiting outside of Domino High School for the last two members of the group.

The entire group had been friends for a while.

Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou, Malik, Tea, and Tristan had all been friends since they were kids. They all lived relatively close together, so they ended up being the best of friends. When Joey started dating Seto, Seto unwittingly became a part of their circle of friends. Bakura and Marik lived together and had moved to Domino two years before. When Ryou and Malik started dating them, they also became a part of the group, despite the fact that the two acted kind of insane at times.

It had only been about a year that Yami and Atemu moved there. Their father owned a large comp may, and he moved the headquarters to Domino, causing the boys to move from Egypt to Japan. The two had quickly become popular because of their exotic looks and had many admirers. The two weren't thrilled with the way people drooled over them.

Yugi and Heba Mutou, also twins, had invited the two to eat lunch with their friends on the first day of school. Yami and Atemu had accepted, and they had quickly been accepted into the group. Since none of the group had been drooling over them or trying to ask them out, Yami and Atemu had quickly adapted to the group.

Atemu and Heba had started dating in April. They were still dating then since they were very happy together. It had been a blow to a lot of the girl population when Atemu had started dating Heba because it meant that he was dating a guy and that Atemu was no longer available.

Yami, however, was still available, so girls were always trying to get him to go out with them, but no one had managed to get Yami to do that yet. He was actually in love with Yugi, although he hadn't found the courage to actually admit it to Yugi yet.

"Hey guys!"

The group turned to see Yugi and Heba running up to them,

"Sorry we're late. We were helping Grandpa in the shop before we left, so we sort of lost track of time." Heba said between gasps for breath.

"Did you two run here?" Atemu asked.

"All the way." Yugi replied.

"You should have called us. Atemu and I pass your house on the way here. We would have picked you up." Yami said.

"We were fine. We walk most of the time anyway." Yugi replied, waving him off.

"Have we missed anything?" Heba asked.

"Just my excitement being stamped down." Joey muttered, sounding depressed.

"What's with him?" Yugi asked.

"Joey's upset because he was so excited about Christmas break coming up, and we sort of dampened his spirits by reminding him that we still have a week left of school before then." Ryou answered.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. It'll be over before you know it." Seto said.

"Yeah. We hope." Atemu said as leaned over and kissed Heba on the cheek.

The bell then rang.

"Well, we'd better get to class." Tea said.

The group headed inside.

* * *

The entire group had the same first class, and they always sat in a group at the back next to the windows.

"I hate this class." Yami muttered.

"Come on, Yami. It's just math." Seto said.

"I don't do well in math." Yami asked.

"At least you have such a good tutor in Yugi." Tea said.

Yugi looked up from the notes he was looking over. "What?" Yugi asked.

"We were talking about how you're a good tutor for Yami in math since he doesn't do so well on his own in this subject." Atemu said..

"Oh." Yugi said before he went back to the notes.

Heba rolled his eyes. "And you all wonder why Yugi does so well in school? He's always got his nose in one of his books or his notes." Heba said.

"That would be why I have straight A's, and you have B's and C's." Yugi replied.

Joey snickered. "His grades are about as good as mine and Tristan's are." Joey said.

"At least that's better than Bakura and Marik." Ryou said.

"Hey! We're still passing!" Bakura protested.

"You have straight D's. That's not good." Malik said.

"We pass. That's all that matters." Marik said.

Tea shook her head. "I can't believe those two care so little." Tea said.

"The only reason they do that well is because we threatened to cut them off if they didn't at least pass." Ryou said.

Atemu laughed. "That'll get them to do better." Atemu said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Bakura snapped.

"No. I do just as well as Heba does." Atemu said.

Yugi shook his head. He didn't care to talk about grades like that.

"Yugi, are we still meeting after school?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. We can go to my house. Grandpa will be in the shop, and Heba will be over at your house, so we'll be able to have some quiet." Yugi said.

The group looked over at them.

"What are you two talking about?" Atemu asked, wondering if they had gotten together without any of them knowing.

"Tutoring. We have that math test Wednesday, so Yugi and I are going to meet today and tomorrow so he can help me study for it." Yami said.

"Okay." Heba said.

A few moments later, the teacher walked in. "All right, class. Settle down." the teacher said.

The students all turned their attention to her.

"I know that you are all excited about Christmas break coming, but I have an announcement to make." the teacher said.

"No test Wednesday?" a student asked.

The teacher, Ms. Harmon, laughed. "As much as you all would like for that to happen, no. The test is Wednesday." Ms. Harmon said.

There were groans from several people.

"You can stop that, or I won't tell you the announcement." Ms. Harmon said.

The students became quiet.

"Now, I was thinking that since Friday is the last day of school before Christmas break, we could have ourselves a little Christmas party." Ms. Harmon said.

"All right!"

"That's a great idea!"

"That'll be fun!"

Ms. Harmon laughed. "Well, I'm glad that everyone likes this idea. Now, we'll all need to bring in things for the party. Drinks, snacks, and anything else you like. We'll make a list so that everyone doesn't bring the same thing. Also, we'll being doing a secret Santa, so we'll all draw names, so you need to get a present for the person's whose name you draw. Also, don't let the person whose name you draw know you have their name. It'll be a surprise." Ms. Harmon said.

Everyone made murmurs of agreement.

"All right. Before we start, we'll draw the names." Ms. Harmon said.

One at a time, the students went up to draw a name.

Yami went up and drew a name. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw whose name he had drawn. Yugi. 'I can't believe this.' Yami thought as he sat back down.

"Great. I get the slut of the school." Bakura muttered.

Marik snickered. "Get her some condoms." Marik said.

"Everyone, I want these gifts to be something nice. I don't want anything ugly." Ms. Harmon said.

"Damn." Marik said.

"You have until Friday to get someone something. It doesn't have to be big. Just make sure that it's appropriate for school." Ms. Harmon said.

"Oh, well. There goes that idea." Marik said.

"Bakura, I'll get yours for you." Ryou said, knowing it wouldn't appropriate otherwise.

"All right, class. Let's get started" Ms. Harmon said, starting up the class.

'I don't know what to get Yugi. We may be best friends, but I don't know what to get him for Christmas.' Yami thought.

* * *

The next class Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Tea, and Ryou all had together.

"So, who did you guys get?" Tea asked.

"I ended up with the slut." Bakura grumbled.

"Yes. We got that. I got Heba. That'll be pretty easy." Ryou said.

"Well, I got Miranda." Atemu said.

"Won't be too hard. At least she's one of the better girls." Tea said.

"Don't I know it." Atemu said.

"What about you, Tea?" Atemu asked.

"Joey. Won't be hard since we're friends." tea said.

"All right. Out with it Yami. Who did you get?" Bakura asked.

"Yugi." Yami answered.

"Yugi?" all four said, surprised.

"Yeah. I drew Yugi's name." Yami said.

"That's good. What are you going to get him?" Tea asked.

"I have no idea." Yami answered.

"Come on. You two are best friends. You have to have something in mind." Ryou said.

"I don't. I mean, I haven't gotten him anything for Christmas because I don't have a clue what to give him." Yami said.

"Huh. Sucks to be you." Bakura said.

"Kura!" Ryou growled.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Come on, Yami. I'm sure that you'll figure something out." Atemu said.

"I hope so. It'll look pretty bad if I can't get him something for either one." Yami said.

"Well, you've got four days to figure it out." Bakura said.

Yami groaned. "I don't know what to do." Yami said.

Tea was thinking. 'I think I know what to do. This will be the perfect opportunity to get Yugi and Yami together.' Tea thought, already scheming.

* * *

"You what?" Atemu asked.

"Come on, Atemu. I need you help to pull this off." Tea said.

The two had their next class with Ryou, Marik, and Seto.

"Are you sure about this, Tea?" Atemu asked.

"You're the only one who can help me with this." Tea said.

"It's not a bad idea, really. I mean, this would be the perfect time to get Yami to admit how he feels about Yugi." Tea said.

"I know it's a good time, but convincing Yami to tell Yugi is the point." Atemu said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Please get him to tell Yugi. I am so tired of Yami being so lovesick and starring at Yugi with that lovey-dovey look in his eyes when Yugi's not looking." Seto said.

"Like you don't act like that with Joey." Marik said with a smirk.

Seto glared. "The same for you with Malik." Seto said.

Marik glared right back at him.

"Okay." Ryou said. He turned back to look at Tea and Atemu. "Anyway, we all know that Yami loves Yugi, we all know that Yugi loves Yami, we're all sick of them acting like this, and we all want them to admit how they feel about each other. Seems perfect for me." Ryou said.

Atemu sighed. "All right. I'll talk to Yami and see if I can get him to do this, but it won't be easy." Atemu said.

"Well, it's Monday, so you've got until Thursday night to convince him." Seto said.

"And I'll help you out if you want me to." Tea added.

"Thanks, Tea. I'll think about it." Atemu said.

* * *

"No way." Yami said.

Yami and Atemu were in Atemu's room at their house.

"Why not?" Atemu asked.

"I am not going to tell Yugi how I feel about him." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. You're in love with the guy. Just tell him already." Atemu said.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Yami asked.

Atemu glared. "Now you're just making excuses. Mom and Dad love Yugi to death, they know that you're gay, and they don't care, so stop that." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Atemu, I just don't want to tell Yugi and end up destroying our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way." Yami admitted.

"Yami, you and I both know Yugi rather well. Yugi won't end your friendship because of this, even if he doesn't feel the same way." Atemu said.

"It would be awkward." Yami said.

Atemu groaned. "What if he feels the same, Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami blinked, startled. "What?" Yami asked.

"Yami, if Yugi does feel the same way, then things will change for the better." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I don't know." Yami said.

"Don't you want to know whether Yugi feels the same way you do or not? Do you want to live the rest of your life wondering what could have been if you had told him?" Atemu asked.

"No." Yami admitted.

"Then actually do something about it. Use this secret Santa thing to tell him how you feel in some way." Atemu said before he got up and left the room.

Yami sat there in silence. 'Atemu's right. I need to tell Yugi. I want to know.' Yami thought.

Something then hit Yami.

'I think I know exactly what to do.' Yami thought. He got up and left the house.

* * *

~Friday~

"All right! It's the last day of school before Christmas!" Joey shouted, pumping his fist in the air in excitement.

The group rolled their eyes.

"Come on. Aren't you guys excited?" Joey asked.

"I am. It'll be nice to be out of school for a while." Yugi said.

"No joke." Malik agreed.

"Well, we have a party to get to, so let's get to class." Atemu said.

The group had a half day of school, so they spent three hours of the day in one class, their first period that they all had together.

They walked into the room to find that there were very people there.

The group set what they had brought for the party on a table before they went to their seats.

"I can't believe that we're stuck in this classroom for three hours." Bakura muttered.

"Talk about being bored." Marik added.

"It could be worse." Heba said.

"How?" Marik asked.

"We could have had to do work all morning instead of a party." Heba said.

Bakura and Marik had to agree that it was better than doing work.

"It will be boring after so long." Atemu said.

"Well, we can deal with it." Yugi said.

"This is strange. You not studying." Tristan said, looking at Yugi.

Yugi shrugged. "No point today." Yugi said.

"He's right about that." Tea agreed.

The group heard the bell ring to signal the start of class.

The students were all excited because they knew that they were having a party in the class instead of having to do schoolwork.

"All right, class. Settle down." Ms. Harmon said.

The class slowly settled down.

"I know you are all excited for us having a party, but we need to keep the noise down to a minimum. We'll eat, exchange gifts, and have a good time until it's time for us to leave." Ms. Harmon told the class.

The class nodded in excitement.

"All right. Let's get started." Ms. Harmon said.

Everyone got up and started to get some food.

The students had brought drinks, cupcakes, cookies, brownies, chips, and small sandwiches to the party.

"Well, I have to admit, this is better than most days." Bakura said as he ate.

"Yeah. These are good." Ryou said as he bit into a cupcake.

"Thank Yugi." Heba said

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because Yugi's the one who made all those cupcakes." Heba answered.

All eyes turned to Yugi.

"You did?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded.

"You cook?" Tristan asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It's not that big a deal. I enjoy cooking. Who do you think does all of the cooking at home?" Yugi asked.

"We just assumed that Gramps did." Joey replied.

Heba and Yugi started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I love Grandpa to death, but he cannot cook to save his life." Heba said.

"Yeah. I have to do it all." Yugi said.

"It's good to know." Malik said.

The group kept on eating.

It wasn't long before all the students started exchanging the gifts that they had gotten for each other.

"I'm amazed that Bakura got her a decent gift." Yugi said.

"Well, I bought it. I couldn't let Bakura because we all know that it would have been something completely inappropriate." Ryou said.

"Hey! It's what she would have deserved." Bakura said in his own defense.

"Bakura, I wouldn't use that as a way to defend yourself." Tea said. She turned to Joey and said, "Here, Joey. I had you."

"Thanks, Tea." Joey said. He opened it and found that it was a small figurine of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Cool! Thanks, Tea!" Joey said with a smile.

"Anytime." Tea said.

"Well, I had you, Heba." Ryou said, handing the gift to Heba.

"Thanks." Heba said. He opened it to find that it was a sketchpad along with pens and pencils to use.

"We all know that you love to draw, so I thought you could use it." Ryou said.

"Thanks, Ryou." Heba said.

"Well, I had you. Bakura. Here." Tristan said.

Bakura opened it to find that it was a CD of his favorite music group. "Cool. Thanks." Bakura said.

"Here, Atemu. I had you." Yugi said as he handed Atemu a wrapped gift.

"Oh. Thanks, Yugi." Atemu said. He opened the gift to find that it was a Duel Monsters card. "Hey! I've been looking for this." Atemu said.

"I know. I saw it in Grandpa's shop and knew you'd like it." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Atemu said.

The other had gotten something from a student outside their circle of friends.

All except Yugi.

Yami was rather nervous about giving Yugi his. He knew that this was important, and he was wondering what was going to happen when Yugi found out.

While their friends and all the others students were busy talking, eating, or discussing their gifts, Yami pulled Yugi aside.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Um, well, you see, Yugi, I sort of-um." Yami was stumbling.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, take it easy." Yugi said.

Yami felt his heart melt at that smile. He loved it when Yugi smiled.

"Now, what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I drew your name in the Secret Santa thing, so here's your gift." Yami said as he handed the gift over to Yugi.

Yugi took the gift. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. 'I just hope you still like it when you see what it is.' Yami thought.

Yugi opened the gift and then opened the box to find that there was a heart-shaped box inside. "What's this?" Yugi asked.

"Open the box." Yami said.

Yugi did as he was told and opened the box to find that there was a necklace inside. He picked one up and saw that it had his name on it and then something on the back. "What is this on the back?" Yugi asked.

"Um, it's my name. In Egyptian." Yami explained.

Yugi looked up curiously.

Yami sighed. "Yugi, in Egypt, there's a tradition where the name of the one who you are in love with in their own language and your name on the opposite side of it in your native language." Yami explained.

Yugi looked up at Yami in shock. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I love you, Yugi, and I want you to have that, if you feel the same way." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at Yami. "Yami, I only ever dreamed of you saying something like that to me. I do love you, Yami. I didn't think that you would feel the same way about me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I've been in love with you for a while. I was too scared of what it would do to our friendship." Yami said.

"Well, you don't have to worry." Yugi said.

"So, can I assume that we're dating?" Yami asked.

"Yes, we are." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That's great." Yami said.

Atemu walked over and said, "About time."

The two looked at him and noticed that all their friends were watching them with smiles.

"You all knew, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"That you two were in love with each other, yes. That Yami was doing this, no." Joey replied.

"I'm just glad that you two aren't going to be looking at each all the time now." Bakura said.

"Like you didn't do the same thing to Ryou." Yami said.

Bakura glared at him.

"Can we just enjoy the rest of the party in peace?" Ryou asked.

The group agreed and did just that.

* * *

After school, Yugi and Yami went for a walk.

"Yami, I'm glad that you finally told me." Yugi said.

The two were walking hand-in-hand through the park.

"So am I. It's been bugging me for months, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I said nothing. I just didn't want to lose you as a friend if you didn't feel the same way about me." Yami said.

"Well, I do, Yami. I didn't say anything for the same reason." Yugi said.

"Well, you should thank Atemu and Tea." Yami said.

Yugi was confused. "Why?" Yugi asked.

"It was Tea's idea to get me to confess to you using the Secret Santa thing since she knew I had drawn your name. Atemu was the one to convince me." Yami said.

"Well, I owe them then." Yugi said.

"Yes, you do. We both do." Yami said.

"We have great friends to go to these lengths for us." Yugi said.

"We do. I'm just glad that we're dating." Yami said. He sighed. "Maybe all the girls will stop chasing me now." Yami said.

"Well, once they know that you are dating me, I'm sure that they'll stop." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami agreed.

"You know, I think that this is going to be a great Christmas." Yugi said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because I got what I really wanted fro Christmas. You." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Same here." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Both were glad that they got what they really wanted for Christmas.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

R&R.


	4. Valentine Surprise

Here's my contribution to Valentine's Day.

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

RyouXBakura(Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

TristanxTea(Supportshipping)

SerenityxMokuba(Siblingshipping)

Summary: A year has passed since the yamis went to the afterlife. It's Valentine's Day, and the Hikaris hate it because they don't have their yamis. What surprises await them?

Warnings: Yaoi

* * *

**VALENTINE SURPRISE**

"Yugi! Heba! Get up! You have to eat breakfast and get ready for school!" Solomon Mutou shouted up the stairs.

"Yes, Grandpa!" two voices replied.

In his room, Yugi Mutou got out of bed. He had star-shaped tri-color hair with bangs that came over his eyes. He was short for his age, and he had very soft features that gave him an innocent look. He also had wide, amethyst eyes. He also had pale skin.

In another room, Heba Mutou got out of bed. He looked exactly like Yugi except he had deeply tanned skin instead of pale.

The two boys started to get ready for school.

It was Friday, and Valentine's Day was on that Sunday.

A year had passed since the Ceremonial Duel. Yugi had been forced into a duel against Yami, his dark, and had won. As a result, Yami was able to move on to the afterlife and join his family.

It had pained Yugi to win the duel because it also meant that he would lose the love of his life.

Yes, Yugi had fallen hard for his Dark, although he had never admitted that fact to Yami. Yugi had saw no point in telling Yami because with Yami being a spirit sharing his body, there was not much that could be done. Yugi had a feeling that Yami knew, but had said nothing.

Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar knew exactly how Yugi felt. Despite the fact that both their Darks were rather insane, Ryou and Malik had fallen in love with them, so it had saddened them when they were forced to say good-bye as well.

Malik, Ishizu, and Odion had all moved out to Domino because Malik wanted to be near the other Lights since they understood his pain.

Heba, Yugi's twin brother, had lived in Egypt with some other relatives all during Yugi's adventures with Yami. After the ceremonial Duel, Heba had returned to Japan in order to be closer to his brother.

Yugi had told Heba everything that had happened and received some startling news.

Heba had lived back in ancient Egypt as well with Yami. Heba had been the husband of Yami's older brother, Atemu. Heba had all his memories of that time, and he also felt the pain of losing your love because he was no longer with Atemu, who still held his heart.

All four were virtually alone, and they all hated Valentine's Day because it was a day to be with the one you love, and none of them could do that.

The rest of their friends could.

Shortly after the Ceremonial Duel, Seto and Joey had finally stopped beating around the bush and admitted they liked each other. Not long after that, Joey moved in with Seto and Mokuba at the Kaiba mansion so that Joey could get away from his abusive father.

Surprisingly, Tea had come to Yugi and told him that she liked him a lot and wanted to go out with him. Turns out that Tea was actually in love with Yugi, not Yami like everyone thought. Yugi, however, turned Tea down, telling her about his feelings for Yami and the fact he was gay. Tea had understood and told Yugi that she had suspected his feelings for Yami, but wanted to get her feelings out in the open. She understood and had expected Yugi's rejection. The two had remained close friends.

Tristan, who had had a crush on Tea for the longest time, finally asked Tea to go out with him. Yugi urged Tea to go out with him and see what happened. Tea did, and things had worked out for the best. The two were still together.

Recently, Joey sister Serenity and their mother had moved back to Domino although Joey's mother didn't have much to do with him. Serenity had taken a liking to Mokuba, and the two were now dating, although theirs wasn't a serious relationship at the moment.

Life had been very good for them all so far.

Although that day at school would be rough for Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik.

* * *

"I hate this day." Heba muttered.

"I know, Heba. Do what I do. Grin and bear it." Yugi said.

Heba sighed. "I wish Atemu was here." Heba said.

"Well, at least if Atemu was here, you know that he would love you. I don't even know how Yami felt about me. For all I know, he only saw me as a friend." Yugi said.

"You never know. He may have felt the same way and decided to do like you and not say anything." Heba said.

"I know. I know." Yugi said.

"Yugi! Heba!"

Yugi and Heba looked ahead to see Tea, Joey, and Tristan ahead.

"Hey, guys." Yugi said.

"Where's Seto?" Heba asked.

"Oh. He's skipping school today to go to work. I have to get his work for him." Joey answered.

"Sounds like him." Yugi said.

"Come on. I'm sure that Ryou and Malik are wondering where we are." Tea said.

The group headed on to Domino high School where Ryou and Malik were waiting outside the school gates.

"About time!" Malik said.

"Ah, shut up! We got here before the bell rang." Joey said.

"Yeah. Barely." Malik said.

The group headed inside the school grounds.

"I can't wait until this weekend." Tea said.

"Oh, no." Tristan groaned.

"What was that for?!" Tea snapped.

"Dreading what you drag me into." Tristan answered.

Tea and Tristan were together, but they were very honest with each other, and Tristan made sure Tea knew when he either dreaded something or really didn't want to do something.

"Come on, guys." Yugi said, hoping to avoid an argument.

The group walked into the school building.

Yugi and Heba opened their lockers to get the book they needed-

-and were bombarded by hundreds of valentines crashing down on them.

"Whoa! I think you two broke the record on the number of valentines you got." Joey said.

Heba groaned. "I thought I made it clear to the people here that I had no intention in dating any of them." Heba said.

"People here don't listen very well." Ryou said. He opened his locker and was hit by valentines as well, though not as many as Yugi and Heba.

Malik laughed. "You three are so unlucky." Malik said. He had the same luck as Ryou when he opened his locker.

"Well, it shouldn't surprise you four." Tea said.

The group looked at Tea.

"Meaning?" Heba asked.

"Meaning that everyone knows that you four are the most available guys in school, and there are a lot of guys and girls who would love to have the chance to date you." Tea said.

Yugi opened one of the cards and read it. "You're so cute. I would love to go out with you." Yugi said.

Heba opened one. "Let's hook up and go out." Heba read.

"Let's meet up after school." Ryou said.

"Hey, good lookin. Let's go out and do something wild." Malik read.

"Not very creative." Joey said.

"I hate this day." Heba said.

"No kidding." Malik added.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik gathered up the valentines and looked through them very quick before they threw them away.

The bell rang, and the group headed for class.

* * *

Throughout the day, Yugi, Heba, Malik, and Ryou all found their lovers piled with valentines each time.

"This is getting ridiculous." Malik muttered as the four headed to the tree they sat under with their friends for lunch.

"The day is half over, so we can't possibly get that many more." Heba said.

"Don't be so sure, Heba. This school can be full of surprises." Tea warned him.

"I learned that last year." Heba replied.

"If I get one more valentine, I swear that I am going to burst." Malik said.

"Then we'll see you burst. No one is going to give up on you two." Tea said.

"Thanks for making us feel better." Ryou said.

Joey's phone rang. He took out his phone and answered it. "Hello?" Joey said. He listened a moment and said, "Yeah… Okay. I'll try. No problem…Bye." Joey said and hung up.

"What was that about?" tea asked.

"That was Seto. Mokuba and Serenity roped him into hosting a Valentine's Day party at the mansion, and we are all invited." Joey said.

"Of course you're invited. You live there." Tristan said.

"I know that, smart aleck." Joey said.

"No offense, Joey, but I don't think I'm going to come." Yugi said.

"Why not, Yug?" Joey asked.

"A Valentine's Day party sounds like something more for couples, and I'm not seeing anyone right now." Yugi said.

"That goes double for me." Heba said.

"Me, three." Ryou said.

"And I make four." Malik added.

"Come on, guys. You have to come." Tristan said.

"Yeah. It won't be a party if we're all there." Tea added.

"I don't think so." Heba said.

"Come on, guys. Seto asked specifically that you come. It's just going to be us. Please." Joey said.

"I don't know." Yugi said a little hesitantly.

"Pleeeeeese." Joey said, whining.

"If you'll stop whining, I'll come!" Malik exclaimed, covering his ears.

"Come on, guys. What do you say?" Tea asked.

Yugi sighed. "Okay, Tea. I'll come." Yugi said.

"No way." Heba said.

"Heba, if I'm going, you're going." Yugi said.

Heba groaned.

"Well, I might as well join the party." Ryou said.

"Great! I can let Seto know that everyone is going to be there." Joey said.

* * *

Seto hung up the phone after talking to Joey a second time. "Well, it's official. All four of them are going to be there." Seto said.

Ishizu smiled from her seat across from him. "Thank you for this, Kaiba. I owe you." Ishizu said.

"Mokuba and Serenity really were begging me to throw a Valentine's Day party, so it's no big deal. Besides, I think that those dour deserve the chance to be happy." Seto said.

"Good. After Sunday, they are going to be very happy." Ishizu said.

* * *

Yugi and Heba arrived home from school.

"Hello, boys. How was school?" Solomon asked.

"I hate Valentine's Day." Heba growled.

Solomon smiled. He knew about the plight that both his grandsons had, so he understood why neither of them particularly cared for the day.

"School was fine except for all of the valentines we kept getting." Yugi said.

"I hate to tell you this, but you have more." Solomon said

"How many?" Yugi asked in dread. Being known as the King of Games had him getting a lot of fan mail, and he had already received a lot of valentines.

"Only one each." Solomon answered. He handed each of them an envelope.

Their names were on each valentine.

"Was it in the mail?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Solomon answered.

"I guess whoever it was just stuck it in the mail. There's no address." Heba said.

"Well, do what you want with them." Solomon said.

Yugi and Heba headed upstairs and went in Yugi's room.

"What do you think these are about?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. We're about to find out, though." Yugi said. He opened his valentine to find a group of hearts on the front. He opened it to read what was written aloud.

_Yugi,_

_I have loved you for a long time. I'm sorry that I never got the chance to tell you, but I will correct that soon. You'll see me on Sunday. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Whoa. This guys plans on coming here?" Heba asked.

"I guess so." Yugi said. He looked up and said, "What does your say?"

Heba opened it to find that the card had a teddy bear on it. He opened it and read it.

_Heba,_

_It has been what seems like an eternity since the last time we were able to see each other. My feelings for you have not changed, and I will prove that to you when I see you n Sunday. I look forward to being able to see you once more._

_Your Secret Love_

"Okay. So we both have someone coming." Yugi said.

"This is kind of weird. I wonder who this is." Heba said.

"I have no idea." Yugi said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait to find out." Heba said.

* * *

~Sunday, February 14~

Yugi and Heba were getting ready for the party at the Kaiba mansion that night.

"You know, those two secret admirers of ours never did show up." Heba said.

"You sound disappointed." Yugi said, looking over at his brother as he put his collar around his neck.

"I just wanted to know who sent that valentine to me." Heba answered as he pulled on his boots.

After living with Yugi for so long, Heba had picked up Yugi's style and now wore leather as well.

"Well, the day isn't over it. Come on. We need to get to that party." Yugi said.

The two headed downstairs.

"Are you two leaving?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah. I'm not sure when we'll be back." Yugi said.

"All right. Just be careful." Solomon warned.

"We will." Yugi and Heba said.

The two went out and got in Solomon's car that they were borrowing for the night.

Since they would be getting home late, Solomon wanted them to take the car so that they wouldn't have to drive at night.

Yugi drove the car over to the Kaiba mansion.

Once parked, the two headed inside.

"Guys! You made!" Joey said, bounding over to his friends.

"Yes. We made it." Yugi said.

"Well, we can get this party going once Ryou and Malik get here." Joey said.

The group went into the living room.

Seto and Ishizu were off to one side.

"So, how are we doing this?" Seto asked.

"We're going to wait until Ryou and Malik get here. Once they do, we leave it up to them." Ishizu answered.

Seto nodded his agreement.

It wasn't long before Ryou and Malik arrived.

"Hey, guys!" Joey said.

"Hey." Malik said.

"Something weird happened to us." Ryou said.

"What?" Tea asked.

"We got valentines in the mail with no address on them that said we'd meet whoever our secret admirers are today." Ryou said.

"Really? Yugi and I got something like that, too." Heba said.

"Should we be worried?" Tristan asked.

"I don't think so. Not right now. No is going to get past Seto's security, so we should be good." Joey answered.

"I hope so." Ryou said.

The party got started and the group slowly started to spread out as they enjoyed the food and music that had been set up for them.

Seto glanced at Ishizu and said, "Show time."

* * *

Ryou was standing off to the side. 'I wish that Bakura was here. I wouldn't mind this day if I had him back. I loved him, regardless of the way he acted.' Ryou thought.

Ryou didn't notice that there was someone behind him.

"Miss me, Ry?"

Ryou tensed.

There was only one person that had ever called him Ry, and that person was gone.

"I just couldn't stay away." the voice said as arms wrapped around Ryou.

Ryou whirled around to find himself face-to-face with Bakura. His eyes widened. "B-Bakura?" Ryou asked shakily.

Bakura smiled softly, which was unusual for him. "I know it's been a year, Ryou, but I'm back now, and I'm not making the same mistakes that I did back then. I love you, Ry, and there is not way that I am going to let you go again." Bakura said.

"Are you-do you have to leave again?" Ryou asked.

"Not unless you want me to. I can stay, Ry." Bakura said.

Ryou had tears in his eyes. He flung his arms around Bakura and held onto him tightly. "Bakura, I thought I'd never see you again. I missed you so much!" Ryou said.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou. "I'm not going anywhere, Ryou. I'm staying here for good." Bakura said.

Ryou looked up at Bakura and said, "I love you, Ryou."

"I know." Bakura said. He leaned down and kissed Ryou.

* * *

Malik was just watching the other. 'Why did I bother to come here? I can't have fun since I lost Marik.' Malik thought.

"You look bored. You sued to love parties." a voice said.

Malik gasped. He knew that voice. He had never forgotten that voice. He whirled around and saw Marik. "M-Marik? Is that you?" Malik asked.

Marik grinned. "Miss me?" Marik asked.

"Marik!" Malik exclaimed, throwing his arms around Marik and kissing him.

Marik happily kissed Malik back.

When the kiss ended, Marik said, "I take it that you did miss me."

"More than you will ever know." Malik answered.

* * *

Heba sighed as he sat back out of the way. 'I miss Atemu. I know that it's been five thousand years since the last time I saw him, but I miss him so much. I wish that he was here now.' Heba thought.

"You're as beautiful as the last time I saw you, Little Star." a deep voice said from behind Heba.

Heba gasped as he whirled around. He would know that voice anywhere. It had haunted his dreams enough. He came to face Atemu.

Atemu had star-shaped tri-color hair, but his was like Yami's. He also had sharp features and crimson eyes like Yami. He had tanned skin.

Atemu smiled at Heba. "It had been a long time, Little Star, but you are still beautiful." Atemu said.

Heba's eyes began to water. "At-Até? Y-you're here?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I'm here. I'm back, Heba, and I am not going to leave you again." Atemu said.

"Atemu!" Heba cried as he hugged Atemu tightly.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba. "It's all right, Heba. I'm back, and you won't be alone anymore." Atemu said.

Heba looked up. "You're not leaving right?" Heba asked.

"Never. I don't have to leave. I get to stay here with you for good." Atemu said.

"Até, that's great. I've missed you so much." Heba said.

"I know, Little Star. I missed you, too." Atemu said. He then leaned down and kissed Heba.

Heba closed his eyes and kissed back the man he loved.

* * *

Yugi was standing out on the balcony. 'I know that Seto had good intentions in inviting us, but without someone to be with, there's no point. Maybe if Yami was here, I would be happy. Than again, I might not be since there's no guarantee that he felt the same about me.' Yugi thought.

Yugi never noticed the figure behind him.

Yami chose to stand back for a moment and watch his Aibou. It had been a long time since the last time Yami had seen him. 'Oh, Aibou. You look the same as you did at the Ceremonial Duel. I swear that I am never leaving you again.' Yami thought. He then walked up behind Yugi.

Yugi still hadn't noticed that someone was behind him.

"The party is inside, Little One." Yami said.

Yugi jumped and whirled around. His eyes widened and started to fill with tears at who he saw. "Y-Yami? Is this a-a dream?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "No, Yugi. This is not a dream. I am really here." Yami said.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, throwing his arms around him. "I missed you so much! I didn't think that I would ever get to see you again!" Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Aibou, I am not going anywhere. Not now, not ever." Yami said.

Yugi looked up. "I don't understand. How are you back?" Yugi asked.

"The gods decided to give us a second chance at life." Yami answered.

"Us?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Bakura, Marik, and Atemu are here as well. They are with Ryou, Malik, and Heba now." Yami answered.

"I can't believe that you're back. I thought that I'd never see you again." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere ever again." Yami said.

"I'm glad." Yugi said. He was glad that Yami was back, but he didn't know if Yami loved him.

Yugi got his answer in the next instant.

"Yugi, I hope you'll forgive me for this, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't do this." Yami said.

Before Yugi could respond, Yami took Yugi's face in his hands and leaned down kissing Yugi.

Yugi was taken off guard, but once his mind registered that Yami was kissing him, Yugi kissed Yami back.

Yami was startled when Yugi started to kiss him back, but Yami immediately recovered and deepened the kiss.

The two soon broke apart.

"Yugi, I love you. I have loved you for a long time. Since Duelist Kingdom, I think. I did know how you felt, but like you, I knew that there was no way we could be together as long as I was a spirit, so I decided to say nothing. I'm sorry that U didn't, Yugi." Yami said.

"You love me?" Yugi asked, unable to believe that his dream was coming true.

"Yes, Yugi. I love you. More than you'll ever know." Yami said.

"I love you, too, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know." Yami said before leaning down and kissing Yugi again.

* * *

After spending some time alone with their Lights, the four Darks finally told the others that they were back.

"How the hell are you back?!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, in short, we all missed them terribly, so the gods decided to allow us to live a second life here." Yami said.

"Of course, we have Ishizu to thank for that. She's the one who beseeched the gods on your behalf to allow us to come back." Atemu said.

"You did that, Sister?" Malik asked.

Ishizu smiled at her brother. "Yes, Malik. I did. I knew how much all four of you missed them, so I decided to try to help." Ishizu said.

"Thank you, Sister. You have no idea what this means to us." Malik said.

"So, you guys are here for good, right? You're not leaving or anything?" Tea asked.

"Nope. We're here to stay." Bakura said.

"And we'd better thank you, priest." Marik said.

"For what?" Heba asked.

"Seto's the one who arranged this party so that you would be here for us.' Atemu said.

"That's why you threw us this party?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. I figured it would be the easiest way." Seto answered.

Yugi then realized something. "It was you, wasn't it?" Yugi asked.

"Us what?" Yami asked.

"You were the ones that sent us those valentines saying that you would see us today." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Guilty as charged." Yami said.

"Well, we had to do something." Atemu said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joey demanded, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Because you are a blabber mouth, and you would have told them." Seto answered.

Joey pouted, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I'd say that this has turned out to be one great Valentine's Day." Mokuba said.

No one denied that.

"So, do you four still hate Valentine's Day?" Tristan asked.

"No." Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik said at the same time.

"Why should they? They have us now." Bakura said.

"Yeah." Marik said.

"Well, I'd say that we all have had a good day." Yami said.

Everyone agreed with that.

After the party, everyone went home.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were lying on the bed together.

"I'm glad your back, Yami. I wasn't sure if you actually felt the same way as me." Yugi said.

Yami brushed Yugi's bangs out of his eyes. "How could I not? You're everything that I hoped for in a boyfriend. I think that you're perfect." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad to have you back, Yami. I love you." Yugi said.

"I love you, too." Yami said. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi. "Happy Valentine's Day, Aibou." Yami said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yami." Yugi said before kissing Yami again.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know the meetings with the yamis and Hikaris were virtually the same, but I wanted to show them all.

R&R.


End file.
